


What Day

by distantgreen



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:26:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6330976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distantgreen/pseuds/distantgreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The corners of Akashi's lips curl up ever so slightly. “Mayuzumi-san,” he says in that infuriatingly calm voice of his, “what day is it?”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Day

Mayuzumi turns a page in his light novel, feeling the paper slide beneath his fingers. He's been out on the roof for a good chunk of his lunch break now, his food long finished, taking advantage of what time he has left to get as far along as possible in his reading. He's enjoying himself quit a bit, really, until the door to the rooftop suddenly swings open, the harsh sound intruding into his quiet afternoon bliss.

He doesn't have to pause his reading to know who it is; there's only one person who ever comes outside to see him, who has the nerve to interrupt his solitary reading. They would talk occasionally over some new basketball strategy to try out at that day's practice, but it was never that common of an occurrence, and he expects it even less so now, since he retired from the team and asked to be left alone.

The presence is a little odd, Mayuzumi decides, but he ignores it anyway and turns another page in the book. When Akashi has something to say, he'll say it, but until then he keeps reading, waiting for him to spit out whatever it is. Maybe he just wants Mayuzumi's opinion on some new play for the team, but Mayuzumi is in no rush to concede his attention so easily. The team isn't his concern anymore.

After another few pages, Mayuzumi's thoughts return to reality long enough to realize that it must've now been several minutes, and Akashi still hasn't said anything. He glances up, finally, and sees Akashi standing a few feet from him, hands behind his back and watching Mayuzumi calmly with those deep maroon eyes.

“What?” Mayuzumi asks, barely raising one eyebrow. It's weird for him to be the one starting the conversation, not Akashi, but if he doesn't do it, he has the creeping suspicion Akashi will just keep standing there watching him for the rest of his lunch break.

The corners of Akashi's lips curl up ever so slightly. “Mayuzumi-san,” he says in that infuriatingly calm voice of his, “what day is it?”

_Fucking hell,_ Mayuzumi swears inwardly. He is so not in the mood for playing games. He wants Akashi to get on with it, whatever it is, so the young captain can get out of his hair and he can go back to reading in peace. But it's Akashi after all, and if Mayuzumi doesn't bite, this will very likely drag on even longer. So he thinks for a second, trying to remember the date.

“The fourteenth,” he says finally. “Wednesday?” he adds as an afterthought, in case that's also relevant for some reason.

The not-quite-smile ghosts across Akashi's face again. “Mmm,” he hums, but doesn't seem fully satisfied. “And what does that mean?”

At this, Mayuzumi outwardly rolls his eyes. _Nothing_ , he wants to hiss. _It's just a random goddamn day, what-_ But he calms himself and tries to think about it again. Was it a holiday of some sort? Mayuzumi was never good at keeping track of those, unless there's a sale at the bookstore.

_Ah._ He remembers, now, only because there were several posters advertising the holiday-related specials the last time he went shopping.

“Valentine's Day,” he says slowly, now looking at Akashi even more suspiciously. What could that possibly have to do with him? If Akashi was looking to confess to someone or shower them with gifts, there were plenty of guys on the team he could've asked for advice, though now that Mayuzumi thinks about it, Akashi didn't exactly spend the year making friends and talking about normal things like girls. Mayuzumi's never been the popular type though, so it's not like he has a lot of experience in the field; he's not sure what Akashi hopes to get out of him. His gaze wanders back down to his book then, and he snorts.

“What, you think because I read so many light novels, I'm some sort of expert in this? If you're looking for advice, you'll be disappointed.”

Akashi's eyes glint with something new, which Mayuzumi would hesitantly call something akin to amusement.

“Hardly.” He takes another step closer to where Mayuzumi is sitting. “I already have my preparations sorted out.”

Okay, so he doesn't need help. Mayuzumi rubs at his temples. Of course Akashi wouldn't need help, he thinks he's so damn absolute. He probably couldn't imagine being rejected by a girl, and as much as Mayuzumi hates to admit it, Akashi is good-looking and popular enough that that's likely to be true.

“Then why the fuck are you wa-”

He stops mid-sentence, because Akashi has finally closed the gap between them, and the hands that had been behind his back until now are finally moving, until he holds something out, stopping it just in front of Mayuzumi's face.

A box of chocolates, neatly wrapped with a single red ribbon.

Mayuzumi stares blankly at it for a few moments, trying to process why Akashi would be showing him this, what sort of input he's looking for.

_Oh._

_...Oh._

He finds himself suddenly at a loss for words, snarky comments dying in his throat. Was it a joke? No, Akashi wasn't the type to do something unless he absolutely meant it, so he must be serious. Mayuzumi blinks a few times, slowly, then chances a glance up at Akashi's face. He's standing between Mayuzumi and the sun now, so his face is darkened by shadow and impossible to read.

_Hell with it._

Slowly, carefully, Mayuzumi raises a hand and accepts the box. Once it's out of his hands, Akashi moves quickly, sitting down and settling next to Mayuzumi, though not uncomfortably close. Mayuzumi removes the packaging on the box and opens it, picking out one of the candies and popping it into his mouth. He's hesitant, doesn't want to meet Akashi's gaze, but he thrusts the box in the captain's general direction as an offering to share.

“Thanks,” he mutters finally. Akashi smiles then, a full thing instead of a fraction, and takes one of the chocolates.

“You're welcome.”

**Author's Note:**

> "I don't know how to write MayuAka???"  
> *writes MayuAka anyway*
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Sorry?


End file.
